


Sins

by RaynMoss



Category: Original Work
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAA, Angel Wings, Angst, Archangels, Banished, BoyxBoy, Burning, Capitalism, Castles, Comfort, Creation, Dark fluff, Demons, Demons Are Cool, DisturbingDescriptions, Earth, FallenAngels, Fantasy, Fire, Fluff, Gay, Gluttony, God - Freeform, Greek, Heaven, Hell, Hierarchy, Hot, Hurt, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer 2020, Lust, M/M, Modernization, Multi, OC, Oral Sex, Other, Pain, Pride, Ranks, Rebellion, Satan - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Story, W A R, War, Wings, angrysex, bad, bigdaddydick, demon 2020, diversity is important, dudes fucking sometimes, envy - Freeform, god can suck my dick, godsucks, greed - Freeform, greekmythology, grotesque, its really annoying, kis, kith, lonely, makingout, no more mary sues, original - Freeform, power, powers, probablyArebellion, sensual, sex again, sloth - Freeform, stop white washing your characters, why are you reading these, wrath - Freeform, writhing in pain lol, ya like jazz?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynMoss/pseuds/RaynMoss
Summary: A modern age of war and fire. Heaven and hell. Demons and angels.Lust, wrath, envy, pride, greed, gluttony, and sloth.Zachariah is a high ranking demon, the one who claimed the title of wrath as he was one of the original sinners with Lucifer. He came to the world to devour the souls of angels.Normally, angels can sense a demon. But with Zach's rank, only God could see him.Samuel is a humanity angel, sent down to Earth to blend in and if he finds any demons on the prowl, send them back to where they came from.On one patrol, the two from opposite worlds bump into each other.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Encyclopedia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encyclopedia of things  
> It’s not finished but it describes shit

Demons  
————————————————————————  
Fire demon - A demon spawned when a ritual including fire/burning a sacrifice is performed. They are known for cruelty and violence. Usually, they tend to be more like the "alphas" of demons.  
Looks: Typically strong with a tall and mean appearing human form. Their demon form is usually four horns and four wings. They can stand at around 10 feet in demon form, and 6" (close to 7") is more common in human form.

Ash demon - Ash demons can be summoned through when a forest is burnt down or from a ritual including burnt wood or burnt-out candles. Ash demons are more like the gentle giants that hide on Earth. They like living as humans on Earth and take only slivers of souls here and there so they don't have any urge to kill.  
Looks: Varying height (tall is more common, however, standing around 8 feet), kind and soft features for the human form. Demon form is spiny and more commonly tall, along with two curved back horns.

Flicker demon - A demon summoned by whats very much like a midnight ritual game (see Summoning for more). Flicker demons are much like a creepypasta character, hiding in the shadows. They tend to be silent killers whenever possible. These demons were introverts from birth.   
Looks: Dark, ash-like skin. Horns are down and curved, usually blunt and broken, unlike other horns. Wings have not been seen yet. Eyes may glow a variety of colors, to either blend in or scare people. May also portray a mood, or tone of thought. They stray away from going into human form and when they do, it's never for long enough to get accurate data.

Angels  
————————————————————————  
Trust angel: A trust angel is "born" when an angel commits a forgivable sin. They have all senses taken away from them and can only listen to God for help.   
The sins can be falling in love with a human, trying/thinking of rebelling often and go against any direct orders on purpose.  
Their halos may become cracked in this process, as God takes a violent and sudden hold when he's had enough. They are blind, deaf, can't feel or taste. They can't even smell. Vestibular is said to be thrown off greatly.

Humanity angel: These are special angels with few rules as to how to act. They hold a fairly high rank with God and are sent to Earth to protect humans from demons. As they need to blend in, God allows them to have human emotions and experiences.  
As long as they don't fall in love, go against their mission, rebel on Earth, or anything like that, they're allowed to do whatever they please.

Regular angel: They are more often just guards, but overall don't do much in the angelic world. These angels go to Earth often as invisible beings to watch over the troubled ones. Some are powerless when they watch, others are able to give people a little kick to get their lives up and going. Some also serve as a passageway for the newly deceased, or ghosts/spirits trapped on Earth.

Archangels: Protectors of human life?

The basics:  
————————————————————————  
The first thing about demons is that they are unable to reproduce. This is a result of them being angels that rebelled against God.  
Whenever an angel rebels, they will be sent to hell and be mutilated within the fire to "acquire" their demon form. In hell, they may be beaten from other demons as a "right of passage"

An angel falls by committing one of the seven deadly sins. Because of this, demons have a habit of trying to get the angel to commit a sin first.  
If this way fails, a demon may give up and either abandon the angel or tear into the skin. A demon will actually eat an angel, or kill it in any other way if the angel is in human form.  
When an angel's human form is killed, they are sent back to heaven and seen as a disgrace. God claims an angel killed as unworthy since they failed their mission. After, God will take that angel by their halo, break the halo, and throw them into hell. Broken halos then become horns. Most angels land on their wings and get messed up as the fire flicks at them, thus bringing in the broken and burnt aspect of them.

Ranks:  
————————————————————————  
High ranks in demons: High ranking demons (such as the seven deadly sins) are able to mask their "demonic energy" from angels. The seven deadly sins are also the only ones who are able to congregate with Lucifer. Other high ranking demons that the deadly sins themselves chose as their own personal "armies" are also able to mask themselves. This does not include the very high ranking angels (like Gabriel).

High ranks in angels: They are able to sense demons easier. Some tend to stay close to the throne of God. They are the strongest, and when they put a demon back in hell, that demon stays there longer. Some are also able to erase low ranking demons.

Low ranks in both: They have less privilege and are often treated like children or used for errands. They are the cleaners of heaven and hell.

Souls:  
————————————————————————  
Demons are spiteful against humans' lives, and angels too so they often come to the overworld of Earth to trick angels into rebelling and assisting in harvesting souls. Demons do this as a way to get more souls at once. The soul of an infant is said to be the most satisfying for demons, as the soul is new and untouched by the world.  
There are theories that a miscarriage occurs when a demon takes the soul of a fetus. The soul being removed from the fetus kills it rather quickly (and painlessly), leaving nothing.

It is said that getting sick or feeling generally negative is from parts of your soul being slowly eaten. Death is said to be when the last part of your soul is eaten.

Wings:  
————————————————————————  
Angel wings are always bright white, silky, soft, and beautiful. The sound of them flapping is unheard, and if it was it'd manage to be like a symphony of grace.  
A demon's wings, however, are burnt and black with no feathers. Their wings are bony with a leathery feel like broken-bat wings, and the sound they make when a demon flies resembles dead tree branches in the wind.

Sins:  
————————————————————————  
A mild sin is when an angel falls in love with a human. They are cleansed in heaven of their senses, and named "Trust angels". As they have no senses, they rely entirely on God.  
A worse sin is when an angel falls in love with a demon. This is seen as traitorous and weak by God, as it was the angel who fell for the demon's tricks. Angels then are confronted, have their halos broken, and are thrown into hell.  
As said before, denying God as a leader when you're an angel is not the best way to get promoted. God may retaliate by turning that angel into a trust angel, or throwing that angel into hell if the denial got bad enough.

Summoning:  
————————————————————————  
In order to summon any demon, any person in the ritual needs to be serious. It cannot be taken as a joke whatsoever. If it is, the demon may get angry and feel "dishonored" in a way. Joking around will get all participants killed, or seriously harmed.  
For fire demons, it's a hit or miss. The ritual isn't super deep and confusing, but the demon may have a temper.  
First, you need to make sure you're in a well-ventilated place that won't catch on fire easily. Be careful to have an extinguisher nearby, and 911 on hand.   
Then, take a sacrifice. To summon a weaker demon, which would be more recommended, use an animal like a rabbit, deer, bird, or anything else. Please don't sacrifice pets.   
The rarer the animal sacrificed, the more powerful the demon. If a human were to be sacrificed, the demon would be a higher rank, able to carry out more dangerous or hard quests.  
All participants in this summoning need to put a drop of their own blood in a vial. The demon will take it, creating a contract.  
The deal is they can take small portions of the persons souls whenever they please.  
All the people who are present at the summoning put a drop of their blood into a vile and the demon takes it to forge what's much like a blood oath.  
(See Contracts for more)

Ash demons aren't really summoned through a ritual. They can have contracts and carry out requests, but tend to watch the world as a human. The requests they carry out are typically more "mundane" and don't involve murder. They appear when a forest is burnt down.

Flicker demons tend to just appear randomly. They are most commonly seen when someone is in a deranged mental state. They prefer to just appear to mess with people's brains and eat their souls slowly to drive them insane.


	2. Chapter 1; they meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zach and sam meet

Backstory: Samuel is a humanity angel, sent to earth on a mission. He resides at a town bar for a few hours and runs into someone interesting.

[Sam's p.o.v]

I sat at the bar, quiet in my search. A forgotten glass of some type of whiskey in front of me, water dripping off the glass like sweat. My eyes moved from person to person, my gaze jumping around like a gazelle on 3 shots of espresso.  
I bounced my leg out of pure boredom. I was expecting at least one fight, or at least one demon hiding in the dark since they know I'm here. I can't see anything. The corners are all abandoned, emptier than the souls of said demons.  
I wanted to just leave this alone for the night, but I'm stuck here, in the same place, observing.  
This bar was too... humanly. I'm not sure if that's even a word. It's too mainstream, as someone might say. It's loud with laughter over things with no humorous value. Drunk people, of course. They act stupidly when intoxicated. Some like children, others are just violent.  
It really gets me ruffled, the violent ones.  
I decided to look at the pleasing wood, almost like a tree directly there. The odd patterns carved into it flowed like a sloppy river if that's even a thing.  
I shook my head as if I could shake the thoughts out, and took a breath in as I didn't realize I was holding it in. My eyes turned from the intricate wood to a man holding the back of the seat next to me.  
"This seat taken?" He asked. I felt an odd vibe from him. It wasn't quite demonic, but it could be distantly related. He seems interesting.. maybe my night won't be so bland after all. Now I have a conversation.  
"Nope, go for it," I responded. He was tall, dark, and dare I say, handsome. He did really fit the quota. Standing at 6" 6, broad shoulders, and I would say threatening appearance.  
"So, you all alone here?" He questioned, meeting my careful gaze with dark eyes. I felt unexplainably desolate. Of course, I'm here alone, it's always solo missions. Not always, but always for me. I think there's a very specific person I'd need to work well with.  
"Yeah." I blandly responded, turning my gaze down to the glass. I watched a single drop of water slip down. I sighed lightly, remembering that in human form comes human emotions. Glad I get the butt end of it.  
"Same here. Seems more and more people are alone these days. Kinda depressing, if you ask me." He went on. I nodded in response for lack of well, any words.  
"Anyways, the names Zach." He said, taking my glass and downing it in one gulp. I stared at him, half surprised, half impressed. His face showed almost no emotion, which added to my surprise.  
"Samuel," I responded, trying to process whatever I just saw. "So what 'woes' bring you here, are are you just in for the drinks?" I asked, taking a hold of the glass Zach had slid back. I stared at the small pool of whiskey around the edges of the glass, watching its stillness.  
"Just in for the drinks. You?" He replied with a question. I was a little surprised, as he looked like the type of guy to go through a lot.  
I chuckled falsely, making it sound believable to keep playing to this character I had just created to play to him. "Just the usual of a stupid breakup. You know how it is." I was doing my best to play normal, and from what I've seen this behavior is usual in these parts.  
He chuckled, putting his nicely tanned arms on the bar table, crossing them gently. He looked at me with this smirk and licked his lip while turning his head to the drink menu.  
"Could I get you a drink?" He offered. I was unsure, for the first time in probably a century. I hesitated before sending a short and sweet prayer upward.  
"I'd love that. I can find a way to pay you back if you'd like-" I responded at a slightly fast pace.  
"On me." He cut me off before I could finish my short rant. I wondered why nervous was his type for a bit, before I decided not to question it.  
It's not what you think it is.  
I watched a little blankly as he ordered the drinks, letting my instincts just lead me.  
He's lying to you.  
A voice in my head whispered. It was familiar but unknown. I ignored it, counting it as just voices. Voices never changed anything for me. I was always stronger than them.  
I shook my head as if I could shake out the thoughts. shut up shut up shut up.  
He ordered the drinks and slid me mine. I took a sip, hating the taste. I pretended to like it though, acting as if the drink could drown away my "sorrow".  
Breathing in deeply, I gathered my mind. I went forward with blind trust.  
•———————time skip———————•  
"Oh come on, live a little!" Zach said, trying to order me another glass. I denied his offer politely, as I had no idea of the effects of pure alcohol on me yet. I didn't want to risk anything.  
He blew a raspberry as me and downed his glass. Here's the toddler type drunk, I rolled my eyes.  
"Ah, Sammy, if you're afraid of something, you can tell me and I'll leave you alone. But not without your number?" He rambled on and ended with a wink. I appreciated the respect, however.  
I smiled and caved in slightly. The coast is clear, other angels have to be nearby.  
With a human body comes human temptations.. who am I to turn this down?  
"I'm okay, I promise. Unless you wanna skip the bar and watch the sky like two love-struck movie characters?" I offered as I was getting bored. Plus the sky always reminded me of flying away. I couldn't wait to get in the air.  
And let's just say, it's 2020 and God doesn't care who we're with or what we do as long as the job is done. Angels like me are special.  
We're called humanity angels. But I won't get into specifics.  
He perked up almost like a dog and I could picture his tail wagging.  
"I know a good spot. Follow me!" He said excitedly, bringing a smile to my face. He quickly asked the bartender to put in on his tab. He grabbed me by the hand and dragged me until we reached an empty hill.  
It was picture perfect. The stars were so visible from here. I could see Orion's Belt.  
Well, humans can't here but...  
Zach sat down facing the sky. I plopped next to him and enjoyed the light breeze brushing through my hair. Before I knew it, my head was on his shoulder and his head on my own.  
We sat like that for a bit in silence.  
"I love the sky. It's so mysterious, and just... captivating." Zach said in a peaceful tone. His warmth traveled through my skin, bringing me comfort.  
"Yeah. It makes me want to just, swim in the sky." I commented. The sky really is an ocean.  
"Like, fly?" He said with a gentle laugh.  
"You know what I mean."  
We talked and talked. About everything. Mysteries, experiences. Our lives on Earth, and where we want to go.  
I took a deep breath in on the somewhat cold air.  
I looked up to see him staring at me with a certain twinkle in his chocolate eyes. I felt my heart begin to race. My eyes flicked to his lips, and I could tell he noticed.  
His mildly calloused hand found itself on my cheek, tilting my chin upwards. Slowly, our lips met.  
At first, it was slow and passionate. Then I put my arms around his neck and leaned further into it. His other hand held my side.  
I shifted our positions so I sat on his lap and continued. Our tongues fought for dominance, which I let him take. He pushed my jacket off and held my waist tighter, making me groan lightly.  
My hands found themselves tangled in his surprisingly soft hair. Everything about him was addicting already. His body, his taste, his voice, his eyes.  
After some time he bit my lip gently before pulling away and looking into my eyes.  
His warm palm met my face again gently. I let go of some of the weight holding my head up and nuzzled into his hand.  
I then remembered I'm not supposed to fall in love. I never forgot it, of course. I sent some words to God in my head and pushed the feelings that tried to spark away.  
"It's late. I should get going." I said, kissing his palm lightly. I was able to easily read what things he found attractive, and again played to his character.  
He likes someone calm. I personally enjoy the crazier side of people, as it brings more excitement but.. the heart wants what it wants.  
"Would you like me to escort you? Just so you're safe." He offered and I almost saw genuine concern. I could tell he was the type of person for one night stands. Never really getting attached to anyone for the fear of breaking your own heart.  
It could be something else, but that's just what I've concluded so far.  
"I'll be ok. I can handle myself." I responded, quickly giving his cheek a kiss before getting off of him and standing up. "I did have a lot of fun. Thank you, Zach."  
He smiled softly, making my heart want to skip.  
"Wait- can I still get your number?" He remembered and asked quickly, almost dropping his phone when he got it out.  
I smiled and nodded. I put the number in and set my contact as "Sammy 💞".  
"See ya," I winked and waved before walking away.  
I heard a quiet bye.  
As I roamed the rather empty and dark streets, lit up only by street lights, I felt a bit cold. It was calming, though. The silence. My mind wasn't racing. My heart rate finally slowed down.  
I eventually saw my apartment and went into the building.  
When I made it to my room I just plopped on the bed. I hugged the pillow and took a deep breath. Realizing I stank of outside, I took a warm shower and threw on some sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt after.  
My phone buzzed, making me jump.  
The message read "hey, its Zach. did u make it home alright?"  
I smiled a bit in knowing I had someone to talk to finally. Earth life gets lonely. (S for Sam, Z for Zach ;)  
S: Yeah. Thanks for checking up on me  
Z: no prob bob  
Z: also, Sammy 💞?  
S: Problem?  
Z: not at all i like it  
Z: we should hang out again sometime  
S: You the type for a morning café date?  
Z: i am now  
S: Nice. See you at 10 at Club Coffee?  
Z: ill be there. see you then  
S: Okay. Goodnight  
Z: night

I set my phone down and plugged it in to charge. I eventually drifted into sleep.

I saw a bright, smiling face. Their hand extended out to me. I reached out to grab them, only for my hand to phase through. I looked up to find nothing there.  
The world turned darker. From behind me, a growing shadow. I saw flames burning as if with anger. The sound of countless arguments, yelling, crashing, screaming filled my head.  
I tried to scream but my breath was taken from me. I fell to the ground, crying.  
I held my head trying to block out sound.  
I wanted to yell out, make some noise but I was powerless. My wings shook and felt like they were being trampled. I probably broke them in various places. I turned my head to look.  
Black, broken, ashy, and withered. I stopped. My eyes widened as I realized. My vision went crazy before it went completely black.

I woke up from my sleep, sweat rolling down my forehead. I'm used to dreams, normally ones that help me see the future.  
Shit.  
Then that means...

• To be continued •

"What I wish I knew earlier,"


	3. Chapter 2; coffee dates and make-out sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: gay

[Sam's p.o.v]

My body ached and trembled. It felt like someone shoved my whole body through a meat grinder.  
My heart felt like someone dug into it and literally ripped it apart. I couldn't breathe. My lungs refused to take in the stuffy air around me. My bed felt like a lump of rocks, every tiny movement giving me a sharp stabbing pain.  
I tried to make sound, maybe call for help, but my breath escaped me like it was never mine.  
My vision was blurry like a thick fog. I couldn't even gather a coherent thought.  
With a sharp and painful inhale, my eyes widened and my vision cleared.  
I shakily sat up and began coughing my lungs out. When I pulled away to finally breathe, I noticed blood. Shit.

I ran up to go to the bathroom, nearly forgetting about my pain. I spit out blood into the sink.  
I cleaned my mouth out before I splashed the cold water on my face. My body still trembled. I finally acknowledged the beads of sweat rolling down my face and covering my neck once I looked in the mirror.

I wiped the sweat off with a hand towel and threw the towel in a hamper, wanting to just forget about this.  
I took a cold shower and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and conditioner to get myself smelling like peppermint. I dried my hair briskly, scrunching it up a bit so it'd dry curlier.  
I tossed on some black jeans and a medium blue sweater that was a little too big on me. The collar was able to slip down enough to expose my shoulder. I put on my black converse cause we edgy like that, then checked myself out in the mirror.

I quickly brushed my teeth. Then I put on mascara and a bit of blush for a cute, innocent effect.  
When I decided I was done and ready, it was 9:34. I sent a quick text to Zach to double-check.  
S: You still on for our coffee date?  
Z: you know it  
Z: see you there?  
S: Wouldn't miss it for the world ;)

I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. Was the winky face too much? I feel like that's just flirt-culture. Maybe, maybe not. Maybe depends on the person. Geez, I'm overthinking this. I grabbed a small wallet with about $32 in it and left.

I decided to walk there as my apartment wasn't far away from the shop. The air was crisp and chill, but also musty and smelled like dog shit, cigarettes, and gasoline. Leave it to humans to mess up everything good. While walking there, I made sure to keep an eye open for anything suspicious, although I would need a good excuse if I had to bail on Zach.

Something about him felt perfect, but wrong. I couldn't explain it, but thinking about his voice, the way his lips move, the way his shirt curved to his perfect muscles and tanned skin, it all made my heart jump in a way I've never felt. I knew it was bad, but I'll stop myself before getting actually attached to him. 

This is just for fun and to look around, I reminded myself. Not that I would have a chance in love anyways. I'm already loved enough. I smiled to myself thinking about heaven. While I would love to go back into there with my Father, I'm perfectly content down on Earth knowing I'm serving Him. 

The café came into view, and I'm not sure how or why, but I felt a little nervous. Scared? I keep trying to understand my visions or warnings, but my senses are completely in a flutter. I try to focus but it's just flashes of Zach. And not in the most holy of ways...

I shook my head to empty my mind. I went through the doors, welcomed to the warm scent of espresso and scones. I let out a small sigh of contentedness and looked around the comfy shop. Its design had warm wood colors paired with strips of black on the wall and a neon light that said "coffee". There were fake plants in corners and fairy lights strung above the counters.

I jumped slightly when I saw Zach already sat at a table. He wore some black band tee that looked trippy and fiery. He leaned back in the seat with his arms crossed and eyes focused on his phone. He quickly noticed my eyes on him and we met gazes. I swear the world paused. I couldn't hear anything except for the sound of my heartbeat picking up.

He gave me a small but real smile that made my face feel warm. I smiled back and waved a little before walking briskly to him.

"Hey," I said, not being able to wipe the dorky smile off my face. He put his phone on the table face down and uncrossed his arms, like he was becoming completely relaxed.

"Hey. You look.." his eyes traveled all over me. "amazing today. I mean you looked amazing last night, too. But I haven't really seen you much. Not that I don't think you would look amazing everyday." He rambled and I noticed pink in his cheeks. I just laughed and looked him in his dark blue, almost black, eyes.

"Thank you. You look great as well." I said gently. His eyes were locked onto mine and the world stopped again. There was something so magical yet mysterious and confusing about those eyes. Like they held the secrets in the world, yet nothing. My energy became confusing and I almost began to feel dizzy. His gaze seemed so pure, yet evil, lustful and angry at the same time.

How could he be so calming yet instill such a feeling of just... wrath into me? His body looked like a statue of gold, so pure and perfect, yet it held wars. It felt all too familiar. Why?

We chatted for probably 3 hours while I sipped on a caramel latte and he drank a plain coffee with little creamer. We shared random stories of interactions together, laughing like it was just us in the world. All my past nerves or anything I had felt bad about, like this morning, completely faded away into static. 

And the static was my last memory.

[ Mature, kinda ]

I was at his place, I assume, his hands all over my body, pushing me towards his room and trying to get my clothes off. I helped him, almost tripping on my own shirt and my hands seemingly moving by themselves to lift his up. His body and skin felt so warm, pressed into mine like we were made for each other.

I groaned as he kissed me deeply, my whole body feeling like it was on fire. Our lips collided like there was no tomorrow, his tongue greedily exploring my mouth. I felt his rough hands trail up my chest to rest on my neck. My back hit the wall, and a little pressure was added to my throat. He was hunched over, mouth hovering against my neck.

I felt his hot breath against my skin and it sent electricity all down my body. 

"You sure you want this?" He breathed out. His other hand was holding my wrist gently for now, against the wall. I couldn't even think properly. I wished to feel that pleasure and euphoria, and a part of me longed for the intimacy from him.

I couldn't tell if it was wrong anymore. I realized that I didn't care. My brain was silent yet screaming at me that I needed to run. I couldn't move much.

"Yes. I'm sure." The words just fell out of my mouth like second nature. I wanted this in every way possible. I wanted his skin against mine, hot and sweaty, and to hear his heavy breathing. I wanted to remember it, too. I wanted that picture of his lips all over my body, him whispering dirty nothings with that sweet honey voice of his, to never fade from my mind.

He didn't hesitate at all before shoving me into the room and then onto his bed. He gathered my wrists in his large hands, and held them above my head as he sucked on my neck. By this time, both our chests were bare, his belt undone, and my brain running wild. As much as the voice told me to run, I never wanted to move.

I felt his hand slide down my chest, one still holding my wrists roughly. He looked at me, eyes clouded with lust. "Can I?" He asked softly. My heart fluttered and I could feel him hard against the inside of my thigh.

When he paused, I suddenly felt a rush of panic. Like everything I had been ignoring just hit me like a train. I didn't respond. I couldn't. My throat became dry and no words escaped. Flashes of my dream came into mind and I wanted to scream.

"Hey," I heard his voice say, pulling me out of the dark. "It's okay if you want to stop." He said, releasing the pressure on my wrists and giving me some space. I did appreciate that, but a part of me didn't want him to ever leave.

God, I'm so confused.

I felt my stomach burn and I felt extremely nauseous. I crawled out from under him and ran to the nearest bathroom I could find, and clutched the side of his toilet, emptying out my insides violently. I felt his hand on my bare back, trailing up and down in soothing motions. My whole body shook and tears ran down my face.

"Shh, it's okay. You're doing so well." He said quietly near my ear in a tone that made my stomach settle and do flips at the same time. Eventually, I was left coughing and trying to get myself together. I flushed the toilet and tried to stand up to get to the sink, my knees giving out almost immediately.

"Slow down." He said in a serious tone, catching me like the angel he is. Oh wait, I'm the angel. Is he an angel too? I would definitely be able to know. What angel would have that kind of sex drive, anyways? I got distracted by my thoughts that I barely processed his arm hooked around my waist.

I rinsed my mouth out with tap water, my legs still shaking even with Zach holding me up. He gave me a spare toothbrush and let me use his tooth paste so I could get the taste of vomit out of my mouth. I thanked him quietly a few times for both his generosity and patience. 

"You feeling any better?" He said in the same gentle tone he had held the whole time. I managed a small but genuine smile and shook my head lightly.

"Yeah, thank you for everything. And sorry I ruined the mood," I laughed nervously, looking away and observing his soap to keep my mind busy. I could feel his eyes burning into my skin almost.

"No worries. I understand how it is, so never feel pressured to be perfect while doing anything with anyone. If you partner isn't okay with that, then you need to realize that you deserve better and just let go of it. If not, slam their head into the wall, poke plywood through their eyes and slowly twist it,-" He rambled, ending in an angry tone before stopping himself and giving me a smile.

"How wise of you." I said ignoring the thing about plywood in the eyes. It was pretty wise information. If you partner isn't willing to make mistakes with you and learn from them, they aren't really much of a good partner. 

"Ah, it's from my early repeated childhood trauma." Zach said nonchalantly. I let out a small laugh, and leaned against the counter while looking into his navy blue eyes. I wanted to so badly read into every aspect of them like I could with most humans, but something about those eyes just made me stop thinking completely.

"What do you want most in life?" I asked without thinking. I know it's a deeply personal question, but I couldn't help myself. He reared back in shock and then chewed the inside of his cheek. He made a small hum as he thought, shifting his weight from leg to leg.

"Kids of my own." He said absent-mindedly. I could tell he was zoned out and not paying attention to his words. "Or like, a billion dollars," He laughed nervously. His eyes said "blood" however. 

Part of me felt like I had just seen something I wasn't supposed to. Images of blood splattered on the floor, blood dripping from a rusted metal blade, blood dripping out a mouth of jagged and cooked teeth caressing down the chin, popped into my head without warning.

And then fire. Buildings burnt to the ground, the image of a man burnt alive, reaching out his boney hand to a man standing in front of him. A man who was just the embodiment of fire, war. Like Ares himself but worse. 

It was like this persona I built of Zach, this whole person I perceived him to be, that was never real. I wanted to ignore it.

And I did. While my image of him began to crumble, part of me just immediately forgot anything. The only thing in my head was a vague image of Ares. Greek gods? Did Zach say something about his interest in Greek mythology?

"And honestly, I just think the whole lore of it all is just super- you okay, Sam? You've been kinda spaced out. Did you hear anything I said?" He asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I jolted slightly and blinked. I was sitting on his bed. When did I get here? Wasn't I just in the bathroom?

"Yeah, I'm all good. Just getting a bit tired." I said, raking my hand through my hair. What in the heavens is happening to me? Flashes of earlier, his lips against my neck, flashed in my head. I felt my face heat and I disregarded the thought.

"Do you want me to walk you home? Or you could sleep here. I'll sleep on the couch, if you'd like," He said while leaning back on his arms, tilting his head slightly and looking at me carefully.

I looked around the room while thinking out my options. His room was fairly bland and decorated with cool colors. Two band posters laid on his beige wall along with a clock that had a devil tail as the pointer. I chuckled mentally at the level of emo.

"I'm too tired to walk, would you mind if I lent your car for the night or something? I can return it in the morning if you'd like to go out again. Promise I'll stop bothering you after that," I asked looking back to him. His eyes looked gentle for once. Like glass. Fake.

"Bother me? Please, you're the most interesting thing to ever happen to me. I enjoy your company," Zach said with a laugh. I seriously doubted I was the most interesting. "You're welcome here, and you're certainly welcome to come back."

I smiled at the sweetness. He might be the most confusing and intimidating person I've ever met, but he's also extremely understanding and patient. Temperamental. Explosive.

"Thank you. For being you," I said sincerely, giving him a small smile. His eyes moved around my face in a fond way. His big hand reached out slowly, waiting for my move just in case. I leaned my face towards his warm palm. His thumb rubbed my cheek gently, his eyes traveling down to my lips.

Soon I just closed my eyes and felt lips on mine, but so much gentler than before. Instead of a feeling of need, our breaths hitching and low groans escaping at every touch, it was just a gentle kiss. I felt his hand on my face gently.

The gentle but rough feeling of his fingertips tracing their way down my face like I was a piece of glass stuck with me on the car ride back home. He insisted on driving me, said he wanted to make sure I wasn't over working myself.

A Little While by Yellow Days played in the background as I watched the world, now darker since it was nearly 7pm, go by. I breathed in softly while thinking. Except my mind was just fuzz. I couldn't think of anything else besides the lyrics. I felt stuck, but at the same time I didn't feel anything.

"You okay?" I heard his voice ringing somewhere in the back of my mind. I felt powerless to respond, or like it wasn't my voice to respond with. I just shrugged. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not. I'm pretty sure my brain stopped processing images.

"Hey Zach," I said without meaning to. He made a small "hm?" noise. "what are you?" I asked, moving my head slowly to look at him. He tilted his head slightly and looked around, biting the inside of his cheek, before making a sharp turn. 

It took me by surprise. I was thrown to the side of the car, the door stabbing me in the shoulder a bit. "Ow! What the hell, dude?" I exclaimed, now staring him down waiting for an answer. He huffed and glanced at me. A look was all it took for me to sink back in my seat and shut up.

A little while later, he stops the car suddenly, slinging me forward a bit. "Get out." He demanded without looking at me. His grip on the wheel tightened. His veins were popped out more than usual.

"Geez, who pissed in your Cheerios?" I asked sarcastically while unbuckling. He looked at me with a dead expression, clearly unamused. I froze under his view, unsure of how to react. He unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. I remained still.

He leaned towards me, to the point where I could feel his breath. "Get. Out." He said again, making me nod and fumble with the handle to open it and get out. I closed the door quickly, meanwhile he slammed it to the point of the car shaking. I wasn't shaking, but nervousness began to eat me up from the inside, racking inside my brain.

He walked around roughly, basically stomping, and grabbed my wrist to drag me around. "Hey!- What's your deal? You were fine earlier- did I do something? Was it the throwing up? Or the not paying attention? Look, I'm sorry if I made you mad, but-" I stammered, tripping a few times at his harsh pulls. He looked back at me, pure rage in his face.

"Do you ever shut the fuck up?" He spat. He then continued to drag me along to God knows where, knowing it didn't take much to shut me up. "I have something big planned for you." he commented with a smirk.

The hair on my neck stood up straight. This didn't feel right. But it didn't feel like anything. My consciousness was scared out of my mind, but I was completely calm. the edges of my vision became black, focused on Zach who kept looking more and more like that image of war I saw earlier.

Wait a second. I saw an image of war. How did I forget? Why does he feel so powerful and angry? Why does it feel good, though?

\------------

yuh to be continued idk what im doing

3293 words ish


	4. too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut lol, does not go into detail. slight tw for a breakdown (feelings of helplessness, panic attack, all that good stuff)  
> Gore warning!! Lots of blood, bone snapping, murder, etc.

[Sam's P.O.V] - Same time, same place

\----

I hadn't quite looked at where he was taking me yet, but I didn't recognize the place. It was too dark to see much, but I could tell it was empty. A street with only a few lights that didn't do much. The buildings I could see, which were around 20 stretched out on both sides of the road, seemed to be fairly spaced out, and desolate.

One building had a dim light turned on inside. Soon, Zach was tugging me through wood doors of you couldn't see through. Curtains covered each window and one had wooden boards over it. The small lamp was letting off an orange glow, lighting up the area. It seemed like someone took an antique store and emptied it, shelves included.

There was an empty table and then a dresser with the lamp. "What is this place?" I questioned, looking at the two white wooden doors placed adjacent (across) to each other. The floor was some bland tile, the walls were a shitty wallpaper that looked like a grandma's place. He didn't answer and just took me into what I guessed was a room.

There was a bed, dresser, closet, and a duffel bag. He slammed the door behind us and ran his fingers through his raven black hair, huffing heavily. "What kind of question is 'what are you', you trying to play detective or something?" He interrogated with an annoyed voice.

"Well no, it just kind of slipped out. I'm sorry if it was too much," I said in a quivering voice while fiddling with my hands, backing up to a wall. He looked at me carefully, stepping closer. My heart rate picked up and I stood up straight.

"Are you afraid of me? Do you not trust me or something? Even after taking care of you while you were sick? I even info dumped to you and you didn't listen. I rarely do that with people. Do you think you're special or something? Like you're hot shit? Showing up looking like a fucking dolled up whore. It's so hard to read you, honestly. So tell me what you want. And don't hold back." He ranted.

I barely processed his words. It started to make my head buzz. I also barely processed him being a lot closer to me now, nearly pushed up against me.

"Wa- I-.. Y-" I kept stuttering. My whole body felt like McDonald's sprite. Heat rushed to my face, feeling him put his leg between mine, putting his toned arm above my head, leaning his head down to my eye level.

"Use your words, angel," He said softly, his other hand holding my face towards him. My head spun as I looked him in the eyes. He didn't waver at all. How is this man so confident and calm all the time? I shuffled and felt his knee start to push against my upper thigh- very, very upper.

The nickname angel for some reason made my whole body heat up. Like, thank you, I know. But it made me realize. This is a sin. I'm still an angel- how did I get here and what am I doing?

"You," I said clearly. My brain was telling me to run, but my body wanted me to stay. He smirked slightly and licked his oddly sharp canine tooth. He leaned his face in closer.

"Want me to what?" He asked with a deeper voice than before. His breathing was steady and his body felt warm and strong. My breath hitched.

"Want you to fuck me." I managed to say. He wasted no time in pulling his shirt and mine off, tossing them behind him without a thought. His lips attacked my neck, leaving bruises and making my blood rise. Unholy sounds left my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his torso, digging my nails slightly into his back.

He made a sort of growling noise as he fumbled with my pants button. I had to help him and shimmy out of the skinny jeans. I grazed my hand up to his stomach and then back down slowly to tug at his pants.

He looked at me, not unsure but not convinced that I was making a move like this. My head was tilted up at him, a slight smirk on my face. I decided to trail my hands down a little lower, gently caressing the outline of his boner. He made a small noise that let me know I was doing it right.

"So you know what I want," I voiced, looking down at my hand as it traced back up to his stomach. "what about what you want?" I asked and pointed my finger in the middle of his pecs. I noticed faint, jagged scars but ignored them. I looked him in the eyes this time, leaning my head back on the wall and slightly tilting it.

"Fuck," I hear him say through his teeth. "All of you. Everything you'll let me take." His body was flush with mine, nearly. Our lips collided again in the same needy way they did before. His pants were soon off in a hurry as he pushed me onto the bed roughly, sending a small pain up my spine but I didn't mind.

He fumbled in the dresser to grab lube and a condom.   
"Are you sure you want this?" He asked once again. While I was thankful that he was asking for consent, I got slightly impatient. The notion was still appreciated as it was evident he wouldn't continue unless I gave him the go ahead.

I pulled him closer to me and kissed him deeply.  
"Yes. I'm sure. I'll tell you if I feel uncomfortable at anytime, just please," I rambled on, willing to beg at this point. He just nodded and went on to devour me. The in-betweens are probably a new form of heaven I wasn't told about.

It's not exactly a blur, it's pure pleasure and desire. It's sweaty chests pushed against each other in holy matrimony. It's heavy breathing against each other's necks. It's the high of each other I never wanted to leave.

I felt groggy after it had all happened. My back hurt like a bitch. I was warm, however. I felt safe. My eyes opened slightly and I remembered I was being spooned gently by the same guy who just wrecked my shit.

My throat felt dry and a little sore aswell. I was too tired to slink my way out of Zach's warm arms to get water, so I just let myself sink back into peaceful sleep.

When it's around 4:50 in the morning, I wake up to Zach getting up. I peek over my shoulder to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. He's wearing nothing besides boxers. I decide to sit up and slowly wrap my arms around his torso.  
I'm wearing one of his sweatshirts and a pair of his boxers, which were both very big on me but very comfortable. He likes soft clothes, apparently, I thought to myself.

"Zach?" I called out beforehand, to make sure I didn't startle him too much. He turned gently towards me. I could see his face in the gentle light right before the sunrise. I rested my head on his shoulder, looking up at him.  
He put his hand on my arm and rubbed his thumb on it gently.

"Hey. Did I wake you up?" He said softly, turning his head a bit to kiss the top of my head.  
"No, you're good. What're you up for?" I asked and yawned. I wasn't sure if I should be concerned or just drop it.

"Nothing much. Just woke up and didn't feel like falling back asleep." Zach responded and leaned his head against mine. I felt my eyes start to close against my own will. I made a small noise in understanding, pushing my face a little bit into his neck.

"Go back to sleep, dummy. I'll still be here in the morning." He told me in an endearing tone. I smiled gently at his words, seeming so loving and domestic. As if we'd done this a hundred times before.  
"I know. But I like being here with you like this," I said without thinking much, "it makes me feel comfortable. And important. It makes me feel like I'm actually here."

He hummed in response, tangling his fingers with my own. His hand felt large and calloused compared to mine. I liked it. It made him feel more real.  
"I get what you mean. I'll be here as long as you want me to." He responded simply. I knew there was more meaning behind his words that he wasn't quite able to express.  
I decided to not say anything about it and keep it to myself as a memory of sorts. I let myself relax into him and breathed in deeply.

"Do you want to lay back down or did you wanna get up?" I questioned, meeting his gaze. His eyes had a small sparkle in them from the light. His rough features appeared softer and calm. Part of me wanted to reach up and hold his face, and run my thumb over his sun-kissed skin.

"I was going to get some water. Want some?" He answered and questioned. I nodded gently.  
"Yeah, that would be nice." I responded. He rubbed my arm once more gently before standing up and leaving me cold. I quickly tucked myself into the blanket while he walked out. When he came back with the water, I thanked him and then proceeded to chug it like my life depended on it.

The water was nice and cold and felt like chills were spreading through my lungs and body. I set the empty glass down while he just stared at me blankly.  
"What? I was thirsty." I joked. He cocked his eyebrow and chuckled before sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I know." He stated before sipping his water and looking away. I thought for a second.  
"Wait- what is that supposed to mean!" I retorted, lightly hitting his arm. He chuckled and nearly spat out his water.

"No offense, babe, but you're a bit of a beggar," He added and turned to me, looking me straight in the eyes with a sly smirk on his face. Heat rose to my cheeks and I struggled to find a response.  
He chuckled warmly and placed his hand on my cheek, moving our bodies closer together. Our foreheads were touching but not our lips.

"Too far?" He said lightly. I laughed at his crappy humor. Our lips met each other in a slight brush at first, a whisper against each other's skin.  
The warmth of his lips, breath, body all made me feel safe. I never wanted to leave this moment. Our position moved to where I was sitting on his lap. His hand held my waist not too tightly.

It wasn't sexual, or needy. It was just us enjoying each other's closeness. His hand remained on my cheek, rubbing his thumb against my cheekbone slightly. I pulled away slightly but our noses were still touching. I was able to look him in the eyes.  
They looked kind. His under-eye bags were a bit prevalent but I think it adds to his character.

He was tired, obviously, but still going. I could tell he's been through some things. Just by how his eyes looked so uncertain in some ways, the way they were trapped in mine and the thoughts swirling in the back of his mind.  
Both of my hands were now on his face. I still felt small compared to him. I mean, he was 6" 6. And I was only 5" 5. Yeah, there's a whole foot and inch difference between us.

He held onto me, his hand a quiet murmur against my skin, like it was protecting me. He ran his hand down my waist like I was glass. I wanted to melt into him. I felt like I was about to.

Like I was wax, and he was a burning flame, flickering with heat licking at my skin. I fell apart to his touch, throwing all caution to the wind.  
But then I realized. I couldn't breathe. I'm not sure when it had happened but the air got stuck in my throat and my eyes began to sting.

Fuck, wait. I'm so fucked. I'm done for. Lust. I had just committed an act of lust with Zach. I tried to convince myself it would just be a one time thing, and I wouldn't get attached. But I'm already craving more. I'm already willing to continue to give in. I wanted a second round and more.  
That's not a one time thing. That's not how you stay in heaven and on God's good side.

Plus, I've been cursing a lot more to myself?  
I shove myself away from Zach. He's undoubtedly a little surprised. I feel my throat burn like I'm about to throw up. Panic rises to my throat and I stand up, unsure of where to go or what to do.

"Oh my god. I'm so fucking doomed. It's all my fault. Fuck, I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have stayed. I shouldn't have agreed to any of this bullshit," I ranted, raking my fingers through my hair stressfully. My breath became a quick and uneven pace. I had to shake my hands to avoid breaking right then and there as I paced back and forth.

"Woah, hey. Calm down, alright? Deep breaths, for me," Zach tried to console. Usually I would appreciate it, but for some reason it just pissed me off right now.

"Shut the fuck up! Stop acting like you care about me! I should've just trusted my instinct and ran from you! My God, you have the energy of a fucking demon I don't know what possessed me to ever trust a monster like you! I hate you. I really fucking do," I snapped and yelled with venom in my words. Zach was unfazed.

At this point my body was shaking with rage and panic. My thoughts were too scattered for me to be patient.  
"Well. You could've said that earlier. Then maybe it would've been a bit quicker for your fall," he said, standing up and moving closer to me. I looked up at him and backed away. He continued until we were against a wall.

I wanted to scream at him.  
"Fuck you! I don't even know half of what you're saying. It's making me so fucking confused and I hate it! I hate that I can't get myself together!" I began to cry. I'm not sure when. Warm tears just streamed down my face as I yelled at him about various things. I wanted to get all of it out.  
It seemed he was accepting it with open arms.  
In fact, he was smiling. God, I want to hit him.

I hit my fist against his chest. He didn't budge.  
"I hate you so fucking much right now! You act so innocent like you genuinely care, but you're full of shit!" I sobbed. I didn't know how to say all I wanted. My bones felt heavy. The guilt sank in along with realization.  
I'm going to be sent to hell for this. The agonizing pain of burning and falling will all be my fault. I can't blame Zach at all. I shouldn't have been so stupid and naïve. I should've known. And now it's all my fucking fault.

I don't hate him. I couldn't. It's quite the opposite, really. He made me feel whole. Heard, cared about, and real. I just wanted to be real to someone. That was him. Now I know it was all a game. I won't be more to someone than just a stupid fucking shadow. A burden.

"Samuel," he said clearly. I froze. "I understand. You have every right to be angry at me. After all, I was the one who kept making moves on you. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I'm really sorry for that, Sam. I promise you that wasn't my intention at all, but it's okay if you want me to leave," his voice was gently and seemed kind. It only made me cry more.

I shook my head. It wasn't his fault. Oh my God, why did I explode like that and blame it on him? I need to be able to take responsibility for my own stupidness. I was the one to take advantage of his kindness. And this whole time I've been thinking he was a monster. A demon of some sort.

The least I could do was have a little faith in the guy and not judge a book by it's cover. But I was so ready to jump to conclusions, I didn't think twice about the consequence.   
I couldn't form the right words. I never could. I hated it. I hate me.

My legs were shaking and my knees threatened to give out. My face was still wet with tears as they came down.

My vision blurred at the sides. I still couldn't breathe. I tried inhaling shallowly but choked on my own spit. I fell over coughing. I couldn't hear. It was like my life or soul itself was being actively taken.   
At some point I was sat up. Zach between my knees.

I was sitting against the wall with my legs laid lazily kind of like a triangle. Zach's mouth was against my neck. Why? Couldn't he take the hint that this isn't the time?

But then it hit me. His teeth. They were sharp and jagged, easily cutting into the meat. Blood trailed down to my chest. My vision became a bit more clear. I looked at him and he had a wicked look to him. I couldn't talk. My breathing was still unsteady and now I had the stabbing pain in my neck. Literally.  
I gasped when he bit down harder, ripping out a chunk of flesh. I wasn't completely conscious, I think. I could see and feel everything but couldn't move or speak.

"Oh, Sammy. You really are an angel. You're so innocent, and trusting," He mocked, tracing his hand on my cold cheek, "it's such a shame. I kind of liked you." He gave a small pout. Blood was dripping down his chin and on his bare chest. Some of what I recognized as my own skin was on his lip.

"Zach," I breathed out somehow. He made a shh noise and pressed his finger against my lips.  
"Don't talk. You'll exhaust yourself more. And I want to keep you awake for this, love," he whispered sinisterly.

I was right. About everything. About him. I wasn't too dumb to see it, he was too powerful for me. It's my fault I wasn't strong enough to resist. I should've run.  
I hate him. I hate everything, right now. Especially myself.

His nails dug, literally, into the skin of my arm, tearing it apart slowly. I could feel the nerves go batshit crazy. The pain was burning me.  
"You do taste really fucking good, though. And the sex wasn't bad either. You're so obedient and willing. You're like a little whore. My little whore angel. Even now, you look like you partly enjoy it. Me tearing you apart. Your blood is so sweet and your skin is perfect. I can't wait to taste your soul." His voice was like honey but fire and snakes at the same time.

I couldn't react to his words. I could hardly process them correctly.  
Soon enough he had bitten all the way to my bone. He grabbed my arm and snapped it at the elbow, twisting it awkwardly to get to a certain part.

I could tell at this point that the ligament holding my bones together had torn completely. All feeling in my lower arm was cut off, it felt more like a buzz, but the pain shooting upwards and all over my body was nearly overpowering. My eyes had began watering. I wasn't really trying to cry, they just slipped out.

He noticed this and smiled almost endearingly (when in reality, it was more dangerous than anything I had seen). "Don't cry, it'll all be over soon. Well, this part anyway. It isn't so bad compared to what you have ahead of you," He mocked yet again. I wanted to spit in his face. Curse him out and cut his stupid charming head off. I wanted to go back to heaven with my wings spread out wide, having one of the younger angels gawk at them and brush my feathers gently.

Wings. Will I still have them? What really happens when you fall? Speaking of, I could feel my wings wanting to come out. They pushed against my shoulder blades, wanting to open up and get me away from here. It doesn't mean I'd get my arm back.

Well, at least it's already amputated for me. Half my arm was laying on the ground. There wasn't much blood left in it from Zach. He's like a ravenous vampire. He's enjoying this, I can tell.

The meat on my arm (the left one, he hadn't made his way to the right yet,) was gone in large patches. The bones were snapped in many places with teeth marks in them somehow.

He didn't look quite human anymore. In fact, the more he tore at my shoulder, the more grotesque and nearly scaley he became. His skin had turned different, with very prevalent scars and large burn marks. It looked very rough to the touch but it was all healed to a point. His bones popped out his skin awkwardly. He also had horns, six of them. If I wasn't in excruciating pain, I would have been fascinated. He was boney but still large and terrifying.

His jaw became unhinged. Zach wasn't Zach. His face had become misshapen and his eyes sunken and black. It wasn't the kind face I think I fell in love with. There was no wholesome twinkle in his eyes, or the gentle curve of his cheek when he gives that small smile. Even now, I find myself giving into him. I didn't care at this point. 

His horns were honestly really interesting. I've only ever heard of two or four on a demon. He had two long ones with curves that were about 5-ish inches above the eyebrow area, two smaller ones, only about 7 inches long, in between those two, and two ones that curved downward with his face shape, placed to the outer side of the eyebrow area.

Suddenly, Zach's hand was on my chest, digging in. He was going for the heart and soul. After reaching in and getting past my ribcage, which I could feel the bones move and his now-boney and clawed hand poke at my lungs, he grabbed my heart and ripped it clean out.

It was still beating in his long hand, with slightly thinner but longer fingers wrapped around it. He stared at it, watching it twitch in his palm, almost captivated. He licked his lips and I saw his large fangs. His canine teeth were probably sharper than daggers and probably three or four inches long.

He sank his teeth into the organ, nearly swallowing it whole. That's when the chewing sounds, the pain, the feeling of regret, all disappeared. It was dark. I knew my body had died. It happened only once before, when I had quite literally taken a bullet for someone. Small deaths like that weren't super uncommon about angels.

It was only excusable if it was for the right cause and not by a demon. This was different. It had the same hollow feeling, but this felt cutting. It felt shallow and dry. It wasn't the same bright hallway. This was just a dark void. And I was all alone.

The room seemed to spin but I couldn't tell. Something in my body burned wildly, like it was screaming out in agony. It was my soul. It left my skin feeling dry and wrinkly. I felt empty. My mind was far away and my thoughts were few and scattered.

When had I gotten here? How long has it been?

I sat on what was probably the ground with my knees to my chest. I buried my face in my arm and tried to block out the sound of silence. I listened keenly for any hint of sound, just to tell me I haven't completely lost it. But I was already too far gone.

A voice comes from nowhere, and I can't recognize it. "Stand up." The voice booms out an order. My body feels to weak and shaky to move. I can't find the energy or motivation. I wanted to ignore it, but I wanted it to keep talking. Even if it was just pestering, I would deal with it. Anything other than this.

"Face your judgment, Samuel. It's time for you to wake up."

It was bright. I could breathe, I think. The air felt warm and smelled nice. I looked up and winced at the light. I waited a second to let my eyes adjust. I was sitting on the clouds of heaven. I'm back. Was it all just some fucked up dream? What day is it? How long was I asleep.

"Samuel. You're back in heaven. I heard what happened to you." I heard another voice said. Naomi? Oh my God. She's my friend since childbirth, and she's standing in front of me, looking down at my pathetic-ness with a look of disgust. I let her down so much. It wasn't a dream. I'm so fucked. 

I held out a shaky hand, hoping for her help standing up. She gave me a weird look and stepped away from me. My eyes began to water again. What have I done? What's going to happen to me after this?

\---

To be continued :)

4349 words


End file.
